coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8554 (14th January 2015)
Plot Over breakfast neither Gail nor Michael know what to say to each other. Asha and Aadi celebrate their 10th birthday looking forward to their trip to Annihilaser. Dev invites Mary again but she refuses once more. Carla returns from a trip to Los Angeles. Todd discovers there's been a break-in at the shop and all the stock has been trashed. Tony is soon on the scene with false sympathy. Gavin and Steph have spent the night together. Gail confides in Audrey about Michael's proposal. Tracy daren't call the police seeing as most of her stock is dodgy. Todd suggests she claims the invoices were stolen too. Audrey and David tell Gail to throw caution to the wind and Audrey suggests she throw a surprise engagement party in the bistro. Steph and Gavin arrive late for work and to a lecture from Leanne for tardiness. Alya’s excited when she takes a call confirming that Carla has won a North West fashion trade award. Sally snottily points out that Carla hates that sort of thing. Gail invites Michael to the bistro for a meal that evening. He thinks it's so she can dump him nicely. Maria suggests to Luke it’s time he met Liam. Steph worries that Michael's health will be at risk if Gail dumps him. Carla returns to the factory to Sally's one-upmanship and the news of the awards. She gets impatient with the atmosphere between the two women. The party awaits for Michael in the bistro but he's outside telling Gavin he ought to do a runner. He's persuaded otherwise. Ken and Todd help Tracy clean up the shop. She receives a phone call from her insurance company to say that her last premium payment bounced and she's not covered. Michael enters the bistro to a proposal from Gail - he happily accepts. Dev and Julie call at the motorhome to leave the twins with Mary for some quality time with them. She accuses them of emotional blackmail. Tony suggests to Tracy she could save her business by allowing him to become a partner. She reluctantly agrees to 50/50 for £6,000 but she tells Todd that Tony hasn't won yet. Michael asks Gavin to be his best man at the wedding. He agrees but leaves the bistro suddenly in a panic. Michael chats to Audrey but starts to feel ill. He falls to the floor clutching his chest... Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Carla Connor - Alison King *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *Mary Taylor's motorhome Notes *The birthday cards for Aadi and Asha Alahan state that they are celebrating their tenth birthday although they were born in January 2006. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail tells Audrey she was too shocked to give Michael an answer when he proposed, so her mother urges her to grab happiness whilst she can; Tony offers to become Tracy's business partner; and Maria suggests to Luke it is time he met Liam. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,370,000 viewers (13th place). Notable dialogue David Platt (to Michael Rodwell): "Welcome to the Addams family". Category:2015 episodes